listfandomcom-20200216-history
Military Slang
48 * ack-ack * admiral's watch * airedale * alligator * Annie * archies * arctic boat * armored cow * armory * army banjo * arsenal wear * arthritis of the cerebellum, have * ashcan * Aussies * AWOL * B-19 * baby food * baffle painting * barker * barracks bags * battery acid * battlewagon * beans * bear grease * bedpan alley * belay * bells * belly robber * big boot * bilge water * bird boat * blackout * blackstrap * blanket drill * blitz * blow * blow boy * blow it out of your bag * blues * bobtail * bog pocket * boll weevils * boogies * book rack * boondockers * boot * boot camp * brass * brass hat * brig * brig rat * brightwork * brown bombers * brown kitties * brownnose * bucking * bucking for a section 8 * bulldog * bunky * burp class * Butch * butcher * buzzard * cackle jelly * calk off * camel corps * camp happy * canary * canned Willie * canteen * canteen cowboy * captain of the head * cat beer * cat stabber * cattle boat * CB * cheese toaster * chest hardware * Chicago piano * chicken * chili bowl * cigar box fleet * civvies * Clara * coiled up his ropes * collision mats * commissary bullets * cool * corn Willie * corpuscle * cowboy * cream on a shingle * croot * crow * crowbar hotel * crumb hunt * cub * cut of his jib * cut off a scene * daisy may * deck ape * devil's piano * ding how * ditty bag * ditty box * dock * doctorine * dog fat * dog house * dog tag * dogface * dragon back * drive it in the hangar * dry ammunition * duds * elephant trap * EPD * faint wagon * FiFi * fish * fisheyes * flashing his hash * flatfoot * fly one wing low * flying coffin * follow-up man * foo foo * forecastle lawyer * four-oh * four-striper * foxhole * French leave * frog sticker * frogskin * funnels * furlough * fuzzie-wuzzies * galley * gangway * garrison shoes * general's car * Gertrude * GI * GI Jane * GI Jesus * gig * gigs * gilligen hitch * give it the deep six * go to hell cap * gob * goldfish * gone native * goof burner * goofy discharge * gooks * goos goos * grandma * gravy * grubber * gruesome twosome * gubbins * gunny * hair warden * hammock * hay * heave out and lash up * hi Jackson * hip flask * hitch * honey barge * houligan navy * housewife * idiotorium * inkie * Irish grapes * iron kelly * jack * Jackson * jamoke * jeep jockeys * Jerries * joe * John L's * jubilee * jumping Jesus * katzenjammers * Kendall did it * kennel rations * KP duty * krauts * lacy * laid out for inspection * leatherneck * Li'l Abners * liberty * light chassis * limey * low on amps and voltage * machine oil * Mae West * Maggie's drawers * mail buoy * maneuvers * mast, called to the * Matilda * meat wagon * mess * mess gear * misery hall * mokers * monkey suits * mosquito boat * muck up * mud hook * nappy * night maneuvers * noncom * old issue * old man * on the beam, are you * one striper * ordinary seaman * padre * paint remover * pantywaist * pea shooter * peacoat * pearl diver * pigboats * pill rollers * pineapple * pipe him aboard * pipped * plotting room * pocket lettuce * police up * pollywog * popeye * popsicle * post exchange * prang * propeller wash * ptomaine domain * pull rank * punk * put a nickel in it * PX * Q company * quiff * rabbit food * Rachel * red nose * ring tails * rudily doo * run aground * sand and specks * sawbones * scoff * scrambled eggs * screwy as a toad * scrub nurse * scuttlebut * sea legs * seagull * send a fish * shack mammy * shellback * shimmy pudding * shivering Liz * sick bay * sinkers * skibbies * skirt patrol * slingshot * slop chute * slopchute * slushy * smukes * snafu * snap snap * sparks * square from Delaware * squirrel cage * step off the plank * stiffy * stink kitchen * stocks and bonds * straight as a deck seam * submarine ears * swab * swabby * swampseed * sweetheart * tarheel * temperature, don't run a * three seventy * three sheets in the wind * three striper * tin titty * tommy * twist a dizzy * two and a half striper * two striper * WAC * WAC shack * Waldorf, the * watch * watch cap * wicky wicky * wolfing